A Beautiful Life
by Little Brain
Summary: Yifan, seorang eksekutif muda dengan kehidupan yang sempurna. Keluarga yang harmonis, teman-teman yang baik, dan uang yang berlimpah. Tapi apa yang terjadi jika semua itu terengut darinya? This is Kris fanfic. KrisLu, Krishun, Hunhan, Chanbaek, Kaisoo, EXO


A Beautiful Life

Ku langkahkan kaki ku memasuki ruangan kantor. Seperti biasa, dokumen penting menumpuk di atas meja kerjaku, menungguku untuk menandatangani atau sekedar membaca kertas-kertas bertinta yang seakan tak ada habisnya. Tak lupa secangkir _cap_ _p_ _uc_ _h_ _ino_ panas dan sepotong roti berisi daging bertengger di meja besar berlapis kaca itu. Sekertarisku selalu meletakkannya di sana setiap pagi sebelum aku datang― _cap_ _p_ _uc_ _h_ _ino_ dan roti daging.

Namaku Wu Yifan, lelaki berdarah China-Amerika. Seorang eksekutif muda yang bisa dibilang cukup sukses―kelewat sukses untuk lelaki berusia 22 tahun―berwajah tampan, bertubuh tinggi, pintar dan berkarisma.

Sempurna.

Begitulah pendapat orang-orang di sekelilingku. Mungkin bagi mereka aku terlihat sangat sempurna. Tampan, kaya raya dan juga pintar. Aku juga tak memiliki masalah dalam urusan percintaan, aku hanya perlu melirik dan tersenyum sedikit, maka wanita yang kuincar pasti akan mendekat dengan sendirinya. Tapi tidak. Aku tidak melakukan hal itu. Aku tidak begitu tertarik untuk merasakan cinta. Menurutku menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih dengan orang lain akan membuat sebuah masalah.

Lihat saja, berapa banyak orang yang menangis setiap hari karena cinta?

Berapa sering orang yang bunuh diri karena cinta?

Dan berapa banyak orang yang menjatuhkan harga diri mereka karena cinta?

Cinta.

Aku tidak butuh itu. Tidak, bukan tidak butuh, tapi belum. Aku belum membutuhkan cinta dari orang lain sebagai kekasih seperti yang orang-orang bilang. Cukup sudah cinta yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tua serta kedua saudaraku, serta para sahabatku. Aku sangatlah cuek dengan keadaan di sekitarku, kecuali jika keadaan itu bersangkutan dengan orang-orang terdekatku, atau keadaan itu menjadi tanggung jawabku.

Dan aku tidak begitu menyukai keramaian. Kenapa?

Tentu saja karena setiap aku berada di tengah keramaian, akan ada banyak pasang mata yang menatapku dengan tatapan yang membuatku risih. _Well_ , kembali pada aktifitasku pagi ini. Aku sudah terlalu banyak menjelaskan tentang diriku.

Pagi ini tak banyak berbeda dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Aku duduk di balik meja kerjaku, membaca dan menandatangani setumpuk dokumen sambil sesekali menyesap _cappuc_ _h_ _ino_. Pukul 9 aku menemui rekan bisnis, membicarakan masalah investasi dan penanaman saham sampai pukul 11. Aku tak perlu repot-repot pergi ke cafetaria kantor ataupun keluar untuk membeli makan siang, karena sekertarisku sudah menyiapkan makan siang di ruang kerjaku. Pukul 2 aku sudah kembali ke rumah, karena _meeting_ yang diadakan ternyata dibatalkan.

Bagus. Aku bisa bersantai sejenak.

 **-ooo0000ooo-**

Ku belokan mobilku memasuki halaman sebuah sekolah. Suasana sekolah sangat ramai, karena ini memang jam pulang sekolah. Kuparkir mobilku di bawah sebuah pohon dan menunggu _dongsaeng_ ku.

"Hyung!" Sehun melambaikan tangannya ke arahku sambil berlari kecil menghampiri mobilku.

"Lama sekali." ucapku pada Sehun yang kini telah duduk manis di sampingku.

Adik bungsuku itu tersenyum. "Tadi aku harus mengembalikan bola dulu ke gudang." Jelasnya.

"Oh." Balasku sambil menyalakan mobil dan mulai menjalankannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sehun terus bercerita tentang kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini di sekolah. Dia bercerita tanpa henti, sesekali aku berucap menanggapi ceritanya. Rasanya jarang sekali aku menghabiskan waktu bersama adikku ini. Sehun adalah adik bungsuku, adikku satu-satunya. Namanya memang nama Korea, karena dia bukanlah adik kandungku, melainkan adik tiri dari ayahku yang sekarang. Ayah tiriku adalah orang Korea, jadi aku memanggilnya _appa_ dan Sehun pun memanggilku _hyung_. Aku pertamakali mengenalnya tiga tahun yang lalu, saat dia masih berumur sepuluh tahun. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas betapa buruk kelakuannya dulu. Namun sekarang dia sudah banyak berubah dan dia sudah mau menerima kami sebagai keluarga barunya.

"Tumben Yifan- _hyung_ yang menjemputku.." ucap Sehun membuyarkan lamunanku.

" _Meeting_ siang ini dibatalkan, makannya _hyung_ mampir menjemputmu sebelum pulang ke rumah." Balasku disambut dengan anggukan-anggukan kecil Sehun.

" _Hyung_ aku lapar. Kita mampir makan _ne_?"

"Boleh. Kau mau makan apa Hunnie?"

" _Steak_!"

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban bersemangat Sehun. " _Ok_ , _let's eat some steak_."

" _Let's go_!"

 **-ooo0000ooo-**

Lelaki itu tampak tengah berbaring di rerumputan, kedua matanya terpejam, sedangkan kedua _earphone_ terpasang di telinganya, entah melantunkan apa. Ku hampiri lelaki berambut coklat itu dan membungkuk di atasnya, menghalangi sinar matahari sore yang menerpanya. Kelopak mata itu membuka perlahan, menampakkan sepasang mata berwarna zamrud, warna mata yang dimiliki ayah.

"Oh. Kau sudah pulang Yifan," Lengkungan senyum menghiasi wajah manis Luhan, kakak kandungku.

"Jangan berbaring disini _ge_. Kau bisa demam."

Luhan- _gege_ bangkit duduk dan menepuk tanah di sampingnya, memintaku duduk di sana. Ku hempaskan tubuhku di samping Luhan- _gege_ dan menatap pemandangan indah di depan kami.

"Senja yang cantik bukan?" ucap Luhan- _gege_ tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit senja.

Aku mengangguk. "Cantik sekali _ge_." Jawabku.

Selama beberapa saat keheningan menyelimuti kami. Membiarkan kami tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Keheningan yang menenangkan. Aku menyukai saat-saat seperti ini, duduk diam menatap keindahan alam, melupakan sejenak kepenatan hidup.

"Kau pulang cepat hari ini. Apa _meeting_ mu dibatalkan?" tanya Luhan- _ge._

Aku mengangguk. " _Ne_.. Pemilik saham yang satu ini sepertinya orang yang seenaknya.. Bayangkan saja _ge_ , ini sudah yang ke empat kalinya dia membatalkan _meeting_." Ucapku.

Luhan- _gege_ tertawa renyah. "Kau harus sabar menghadapi rekan kerja yang seperti itu, bagaimana pun orang itu tetap memberi pengaruh yang besar pada saham perusahaanmu."

"Aku mengerti _gege_.. Kau ini benar-benar seperti ayah."

Luhan- _ge_ menepuk bahuku pelan. "Kau juga seperti ayah." Balasnya.

"Luhan- _gege_!" Sehun muncul dan langsung memeluk Luhan- _gege_ dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan panggilan _gege_ sedangkan kau memanggilku dengan panggilan _hyung_?"

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dan menatapku, senyuman jahil menghiasi wajahnya yang manis. "Karena wajah Luhan- _gege_ lebih seperti orang China."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku mendengar jawaban Sehun. Otak adik bungsu kami ini memang sedikit aneh. Jelas-jelas semua orang mengatakan aku memiliki wajah China yang khas, sedangkan orang-orang mengira Luhan- _ge_ adalah orang Korea. Tapi biarlah.. yang penting dia menganggap kami berdua sebagai kakaknya.

" _Gege_ , tadi aku diajak Yifan- _hyung_ makan steak.. Aku menyuruhnya membungkuskan satu untuk mu, tapi dia malah menghabiskannya di jalan."

Aku mendelik mendengar perkataan Sehun. " _Yah_! Bukankah kau yang daritadi menyuapi ku di dalam mobil? Aish kau ini…"

"Wuaaaa! _Hyung_!" Sehun berlari menghindariku yang mengejarnya.

Luhan- _ge_ tertawa melihat tingkah kami.

"Sehun, cepat ganti seragammu! Luhan masuklah, hari sudah mulai dingin! Yifan, teman-temanmu sudah datang!" terdengar suara _eomma_ dari dalam rumah. Ku tangkap tubuh Sehun dan menggendong adik tiriku itu masuk ke dalam, Luhan- _hyung_ berjalan di belakang kami sambil tetap tertawa.

Indah bukan?

Hanya saja,semua memiliki waktu. Aku merasa aku tak akan kehilangan itu semua. Tapi perasaanku itu salah. Aku belum sepenuhnya menjalani kehidupanku, bisa dibilang aku baru mulai benar-benar menjalaninya, benar-benar merasakan arti kehidupan yang sebenarnya.

Hidupku baru saja akan dimulai.

Akan dimulai, ketika semua hal indah yang ku punya tak lagi ada…

"SEHUNNIE!"

teriakan panik itu memulai segalanya…

SEHUNNIE!#apa min?(Sehun nonggol didepan admin#mimpi kali kao)

Kelar sudah prolognya. Dilanjut nggak nih enaknya?


End file.
